Radio Messages: Point Prometheus
The followings are all radio messages played in the Point Prometheus level of BioShock. Brigid Tenenbaum is helping Jack to reach Frank Fontaine while the latter taunts him. __TOC__ Point Prometheus 01. Frank Fontaine - Take Her Out For A Spin All right, all right, you looking to slug it out? I'm game. But I've got all the ADAM in the city, pal. And now, I'm jake to take her out for a spin... 02. Tenenbaum - Get Fontaine! What is this you wait for? Go und get this idiot! 03. Tenenbaum - Find Dead Big Daddy Scheisse! You let him get away! I need a moment for thinking. Ah! Ach, of course! This will be no problem. Find a Big Daddy und search his body. I would suggest you to be finding a dead one. 04. Tenenbaum - Token of Appreciation (Rescue gift) It's a wounded world, is it not? How can I thank you for this kindness? I send another little one with a token of our appreciation. ---- Fontaine Taunts The following messages will be mixed with those from Tenenbaum as you search for the items needed to disguise yourself as a Big Daddy. 05. Frank Fontaine - Your Legacy You pushed me too far, kid. When you're cold and stiff, I'm going over to Mother Goose's house, and I'm going to take it apart, piece-by-piece and brat-by-brat. Consider it your legacy. 06. Frank Fontaine - Playing a Bad Hand You're playing a bad hand, kid! You're just too spliced to smell it! Roll on back to Mother Goose now, or everything's gonna go busto! 07. Frank Fontaine - Coulda Run the Table Shame things turned out this way, kid. You and me coulda run the table in this place. Now there's nothing left for you but a long, cold nothing. 08. Frank Fontaine - Ryan's Busted Dream Look around you, kid. You think two-bit heroics count for a fig in this pit? You're staring down the puke stain of Ryan's busted dream. You think there's something worth saving down here? Then you deserve to gargle with the rest of these scrubs. 09. Frank Fontaine - The Frankenstein Parade You think turning yourself into one of those tin men is a two-way street? The Kraut's holding auditions for the Frankenstein parade, and you're first in line! 10. Frank Fontaine - Hooks in You Has Mother Goose really got her hooks into you. You can knock Ryan all you want, but the old man was bingo on one point of fact: you won't even walk till somebody says "go"! 11. Frank Fontaine - You Should Thank Me You know, you should be THANKING me! I brought you here! I showed you who you are! Nobody never told you nothing but lies till I come along. 12. Frank Fontaine - Rapture's a Mausoleum Look around you! There's nothing to save! Rapture's a mausoleum, a god damn cemetery funhouse. And you and the Kraut is just ghosts. Just a matter of time till you realize it. 13. Frank Fontaine - Nothing but Tears I'd turn tail if I were you, kid. Ain't nothin' here for you but tears. 14. Frank Fontaine - Tin Suit I've got Rapture now! I've got the ADAM now! You think that tin suit's even half enough to put the scare in me? 15. Frank Fontaine - Poor Bastard Where you gonna go? Your life? Your family? They're a fairy tale, kid. No more real than something you read about in the Saturday Evening Post. Poor bastard. A motherless freak whipped up in a half-baked science experiment. ---- Tenenbaum Messages The selection of messages received in each area will depend on the order in which the labs are explored and the items acquired. The introductory messages are always the same, however. Introduction to quest 16. Tenenbaum - Becoming a Big Daddy You see the suit control system? Sehr gut. Get it. That is step one of turning you into one of those disgusting Big Daddies. The only way to get through that door Fontaine went through is to have a little one open it for you. Und they'll only trust you if you look like, sound like, und even smell like one of those big, stinking brutes. 17. Tenenbaum - Where Are You Going? (Approach vent or leave area) Where do you think you're going? You need to become a Big Daddy before you are able to draw out the little ones. Lab introductions 18. Tenenbaum - Need Pheromones (Little Wonders) We bred little ones to imprint to certain smells, the pheromones. But this is not like putting on aftershave. You'll need three industrial applications of this stuff, und then the little ones will be drawn to you like a bee to honey. You will have to gather three pheromones here, so that you smell disgusting, just like a Big Daddy. 19. Tenenbaum - Awful Stink (Little Wonders: First dose of pheromones) I can only be glad I am nowhere near you und that awful stink. Why the little ones are drawn to the smell of those pheromones is beyond anything I can understand. 20. Tenenbaum - Voicebox in Plasmid Labs (Optimized Eugenics) Here is where you be finding the voicebox to have sound like one of those Big Daddies. Repulsive creatures. 21. Tenenbaum - Protector Labs (Failsafe Armored Escorts) After Ryan takes this place, here is where they build their filthy golems, their Frankensteins. Find the pieces of the suit. Guide the little ones. 22. Tenenbaum - Where Are the Boots? (Failsafe Candidate Conversion) The boots! I was sure the boots would be here! Scheisse! 23. Tenenbaum - Bodysuit Here (Failsafe Suit Assembly) This is where you find bodysuit. from among the following messages ---- Mixed Messages Message choice varies if an item is acquired first, second, third, or fourth. When the fifth item is acquired, the sequence ends with message 40. 24. Tenenbaum - Find Suit and Voicebox Is good start. Now you need only to find the bodysuit und the voicebox from the other labs und you will be a proper brute. Get moving. 25. Tenenbaum - Find Suit and Pheromones One down, two steps to go. Now you need only to be finding the bodysuit und the pheromones from the other labs. What you wait for, engraved invitation? 26. Tenenbaum - Find Helmet and Boots Das ist gut! We sill make disgusting Frankenstein out of you yet. There is helmet und pair of boots und we will be, how you say, in business. 27. Tenenbaum - Find Bodysuit and Boots Ja. It makes a good start. Now you go to find a bodysuit und a pair of boots. 28. Tenenbaum - Pheromones and Voicebox We are getting somewhere. Now we will find some pheromones for you und a voicebox. Let us go now, we have got the work to do. 29a. Tenenbaum - Why Are the Boots Here? (Suchong boots diary not yet found) Was ist los? Why are these boots here? They should be in Failsafe Armored Escorts. Ach, no matter. Take them, take them. 29b. Tenenbaum - Find Bodysuit and Helmet (Suchong boots diary already found) Ach! You'll make terrible racket, but it's start. Now you will have need of bodysuit und helmet. 30. Tenenbaum - Find Boots and Pheromones Gut. Now it is time to locate some pheromones to change your smell, und you will also need to locate those boots. 31. Tenenbaum - Find Boots and Voicebox Gut. Now you'll need to modify your voice und find a pair of boots for yourself. 32. Tenenbaum - Find Voicebox Look at you! We will make Big Daddy out of you yet, I think. There is only one piece missing: The Voicebox Modification Machine in Optimized Eugenics. 33. Tenenbaum - Find Pheromones Look at you! We will make Big Daddy out of you yet, I think. There is only one piece missing: the pheromones. Go to the Little Wonders Educational Facility. 34. Tenenbaum - Find Bodysuit Ah! Look at you! We will make Big Daddy out of you yet, I think. There is only one piece missing: the bodysuit. Go to Failsafe Armored Escorts. 35. Tenenbaum - Find Bodysuit Boots und helmet. You must go back to Failsafe Armored Escorts and find bodysuit now. Schnell. There is no time to waste. 36. Tenenbaum - Find Bodysuit Und so, all we need now is bodysuit. 37. Tenenbaum - Find Helmet Boots und bodysuit. You must go back to Failsafe Armored Escorts und find helmet now. Schnell, there is no time to waste. 38. Tenenbaum - Find Helmet Wunderbar. All you need now is helmet. 39. Tenenbaum - Find Boots Ah, look at you. You look just the same as those ... Ah, what things we have done ... what things. Now the boots. 40. Tenenbaum - Need to Find Boots Good. I hear the squawk of the voice box und I can only imagine how you must smell with those awful pheromones. Once you find those Frankenstein boots, you will be ready. 41. Tenenbaum - Go to Gatherer Vent Yes, now this is a Big Daddy. Are you ready? Now go to the Little Sister vent by the Proving Grounds. 42. Tenenbaum - Get Gatherer from Vent You need to bring them out of hiding, und then they'll let you in the door. Go on, hit the vent with your wrench. 43. Tenenbaum - Hit Vent with Wrench (Delay hitting vent) Was ist das you wait for? Go on, hit the vent with your wrench. 44. Tenenbaum - Mein Kleines Maedchen Und bitte. It would mean very much to me if you will be gentle with the girls. Mein kleines maedchen. Behind the Scenes *The first radio message spoken by Fontaine at the beginning of the level isn't displayed like a regular one on the screen nor is it shown in the radio message journal on the menu. Yet, it is specified as such in the text files and has its own name, as opposed to dialogs.